I'm Sorry, Hinata
by Hiname Titania
Summary: EDITED. Ketika sebuah harapan mencerahkan seluruh kehidupanmu, memberikanmu semangat untuk terus hidup, memberikanmu hasrat untuk terus hidup di dunia.  Tapi apa yang harus kau lakukan ketika harapan telah menolakmu? oneshoot,naruhina,CANON.


**Note: **Hello minna-san! saya kembali dengan fic baru nih hehe... awalnya saya mau bikin fic ini sasuhina tapi jadinya malah naruhina wkwkwk... biarlah yang penting ceritanya bisa menghibur sasuhina or naruhina as long as story is good its not going to be a big problem right? Hehe...i hope you like it guys ;)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** Canon, Hinata POV, oneshot, Don't Like Don't Read.

With all my love and kindness i bring you...

**~I'm sorry, Hinata~**

_By Hiname Titania_

_(ToT)v_

Ketika sebuah harapan mencerahkan seluruh kehidupanmu, memberikanmu semangat untuk terus hidup, memberikanmu hasrat untuk terus hidup di dunia sampai harapanmu bisa tercapai.

Tapi apa yang harus dilakukan ketika harapan telah menolakmu? Tak ada lagi cahaya di kehidupanmu semuanya menjadi redup dan perlahan-lahan menjadi gelap, tak ada lagi keinginan untuk berusaha semuanya jadi terasa hambar, tak ada lagi gairah untuk hidup semuanya menjadi lumpuh dan kosong.

Aku telah mengalami semuanya, mengalami saat ketika aku memiliki sebuah harapan namun hanya dalam satu kali hentakan harapan itu pupus begitu saja.

Harapanku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah sosok yang aku kagumi, dia selalu memberikanku semangat ketika aku merasa jatuh, dia membuatku bangkit kembali dan bisa berdiri lagi dengan kedua kakiku. Hanya dengan senyumannya aku merasa bisa menghadapi rintangan sesulit apapun, karena dia hidup terasa lebih mudah dan ringan. Harapanku lah yang selalu membuat aku tak pernah menyerah. Namun hanya dengan beberapa detik harapanku telah menghancurkan seluruh kehidupanku. Detik-detik yang sangat bersejarah dalam hidupku menghilangkan semua cahaya, semangat dan hasrat hidupku.

"Maaf Hinata ..." Awal kata yang buruk, aku hanya bisa memandang wajahnya yang sendu.

"Aku mencintai orang lain." ujarnya sendu.

Aku terdiam aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, tubuhku terasa begitu dingin dan membeku. Aku baru saja menyatakan cintaku kepada harapanku, Naruto. Dan aku mendapatkan penolakan. Aku telah di tolak. Cintaku di tolak.

Kata orang di tolak itu menyakitkan, tapi menurutku penolakan lebih dari itu lebih menyakitkan hingga tidak bisa disebut menyakitkan lagi.

Aku menatap lelaki yang ada di hadapanku, ia hanya bisa menunduk bibirnya terus berkata maaf dan maaf. Hancur sudah duniaku, duniaku yang selalu ku bangun dengan harapanku. Memang menyakitkan jika kau berharap terlalu tinggi hingga jika kau terjatuh rasanya akan sangat sakit, pedih, perih. Seandainya air mata ini bisa keluar mungkin hatiku akan terasa lebih ringan tapi ini tidak.

Aku mengumpulkan segenap kekuatanku. "Sudahlah Naruto aku tak apa-apa."

Kata terakhir yang kukatakan padanya, setelah itu aku meninggalkannya berjalan dengan setengah kesadaranku. Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya yang memanggil-manggilku sambil meminta maaf. Aku mengabaikannya, aku tak kuat jika terus berada di dekatnya. Aku sudah terlanjur, terlalu mencintainya.

_(ToT)v_

Apakah ini siang atau malam aku tak peduli lagi keduanya sama dimataku, kelam. Apakah hari ini hari minggu, senin, atau selasa? Aku sudah tak peduli lagi semuanya terasa sama terasa hambar. Inikah yang di namakan patah hati?

Aku hidup di dunia ini hanya untuk menunggu ajal menjemputku. Aku sudah bosan menunggunya kapan _Kami-sama_akan mengantarkan malaikat mautnya untuk mencabut nyawaku?

Hari ini aku baru menyelesaikan misiku, misi ini membuat seluruh tubuhku kelelahan aku hanya memiliki tenaga untuk berjalan. Setelah kami sampai di gerbang aku berpisah dari timku, bagaimanapun juga rumah kami berbeda arah. Aku berjalan dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang aku miliki. Tubuhku terasa sangat sakit di tambah luka di bagian punggung yang aku dapat saat melawan musuh.

Saat aku berada di pertigaan menuju rumah, aku di cegat oleh lima orang pria. Mereka berlima menggunakan topeng, yang aku tau mereka adalah shinobi terlihat dari cakra dan baju yang mereka kenakan. Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan mereka tapi mereka menghalangi jalanku. Salah satu dari mereka menarik lenganku dengan cepat aku menepisnya. "Mau kemana Nona cantik?" ujar pria tersebut.

Aku berusaha melawan mereka dengan tenaga yang tersisa, tapi mereka terlalu kuat untuk aku kalahkan akhirnya aku terjatuh salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pedang dan mengarahkannya padaku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mataku pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin _Kami-sama_ telah mengirim malaikat untuk mencabut nyawaku. Setelah beberapa detik aku menunggu, tapi tidak ada rasa sakit juga yang menyerangku apakah aku sudah mati?

Aku membuka mataku untuk memastikan. Ternyata aku masih ada di tempat di mana aku terjatuh, kemudian aku melihat ke sekelilingku ke lima pria yang tadi menyerangku sekarang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Hinata, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara itu, aku sangat mengenal suara itu, suara yang selalu ada di mimpiku, suara Naruto. Aku melihatnya, ternyata dia yang telah menyelamatkanku. _Kami-sama_ kenapa harus dia yang menyelamatkanku? kenapa harus Naruto?

Aku berusaha berdiri, Naruto berusaha membantuku tapi aku menolaknya. Aku mengabaikannya.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang sendu. "Hinata, maafkan aku..."

Hanya dengan melihata wajahnya saja, aku bisa merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Aku tidak sanggup, aku tidak kuat kenapa dia harus ada di sini. Aku terus berjalan dengan sempoyongan, Naruto mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Tinggalkan aku." ujarku dingin.

Naruto terdiam dan akhirnya pergi.

Aku masih terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai akhirnya aku bisa merasakan cakra Naruto lagi, ternyata dia belum pergi. Ia masih mengikutiku, tapi kali ini ia menjaga jaraknya denganku. Naruto terus mengikuti sampai ke rumahku, ia memastikan aku aman sampai rumah.

Aku masuk ke dalam kamarku, dan menangis...

_(ToT)v_

Aku melakukan aktivitasku seperti biasa, hari ini adalah shifku di rumah sakit konoha. Seperti biasa aku akan memeriksa anak-anak yang terbaring di rumah sakit. Kali ini salah satu pasienku adalah Haru. Anak ini berusia sekitar 5-6 tahunan, saat aku masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengecek keadaannya ia sedang bermain dengan mainannya, ia terlihat begitu asyik sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku.

"Haru-chan.." panggilku.

"Ahh Hinata-_nee__-chan_... lihat aku mendapatkan mainan baru!" ujarnya riang menunjukan mainan barunya padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat keriangan Haru.

"Hinata-_nee__-chan_ bisakah kau membuka jendelanya untukku." ujarnya memelas, ia menunjuk jendela yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Tentu." ujarku sambil tersenyum padanya.

Setelah membukakan jendela untuknya aku menyuruhnya untuk duduk di tempat tidur, ia menurut sambil asyik bermain dengan mainannya. Saat aku sedang menyiapkan obat untuknya, tiba-tiba mainannya terlempar ke arah jendela dengan polosnya Haru berusaha mengambilnya tapi yang ada ia terjatuh ke bawah...

"Tidak, Haruuu!" Aku berusaha meraihnya tapi aku terlambat...aku hendak meninggalkan ruangan untuk melihat keadaan Haru. Ketika suara Haru memanggilku."Hinata-_nee__-chan_!"

Lega menyelimutiku setelah mendengar suara Haru, aku membalikan tubuhku untuk melihat Haru. Tubuhku membatu saat melihat Haru berada di pangkuan lelaki yang tidak ingin aku temui, Naruto. Naruto telah menyelamatkan Haru.

Sakit itu terasa lagi...

"Hinata-_nee__-chan_!" Haru memanggilku, tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya aku terdiam menatap dingin lelaki yang telah menyelamatkan Haru itu.

"Pergi." ujarku dingin padanya, kenapa dia masih belum mengerti? kenapa dia masih muncul dihadapanku, tak tahukan sakit yang telah dia buat.

Kenapa dia menunjukan wajahnya padaku, wajah sendunya , wajah bersalahnya. Tak tahukah aku membencinya karena itu?

Sebelum Naruto pergi aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang nanar berkata padaku. "Maafkan aku, Hinata..."

_(ToT)v_

Sebulan telah berlalu, Naruto masih terus menyelamatkanku, menolongku, mengikutiku dan mengucapkan maaf padaku. Ada apa dengannya? Apakah dia tidak mengerti dia hanya membuat hatiku semakin sakit dan sakit?

Kali ini aku mendapatkan misi bersamanya, hanya berdua. Sepanjang misi aku tidak berbicara padanya, aku berusaha mengacuhkannya, dia tidak menyerah dia tetap mengajakku berbicara walaupun aku tidak menjawabnya sama sekali. Ia menyiapkan tenda untukku, menjagaku di saat aku tertidur, dan hal lain sebagainya. Kami terus meneruskan perjalanan sampai akhirnya sejumlah musuh bermunculan dan yang paling berbahaya adalah Kabuto.

Cakraku sudah hampir habis karena pertarungan sebelumnya, aku dengan sigap memperhatikan pertarungan Naruto dengan Kabuto. Aku tidak menyadari Kabuto asli yang ada di belakangku , saat aku berbalik Kabuto telah siap menusukku dengan kunainya. Tapi apa yang aku lihat berikutnya, benar-benar membuat darahku berhenti mengalir. Lagi-lagi Naruto menyelamatku ia menyerang Kabuto dengan rasengannya dan dialah yang tertusuk kunai Kabuto . Aku diam melihat Naruto yang terjatuh. Setelah tersadar aku segera menghampiri Naruto yang terbaring, perutnya di lumuri darah. Aku berusaha menghentikan pendarahan di perutnya dengan medic-ninku. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Naruto yang seperti ini, terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Air mata mengalir begitu deras dari kedua mataku.

"Ja-jangan m-menangis Hinata." Ujarnya susah payah.

Air mataku tidak berhenti, aku terus menangis. Aku masih menggunakan medic-nin untuk menyembuhkan lukanya.

"Kenapa?" ujarku, Naruto kebingungan mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyelamatkanku, menolongku, melindungiku. Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa?"Kali ini aku membentaknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu, jika kau selalu berbuat baik padaku! Bagaimana Naruto? Jangan membuatku bingung jika kau tidak mencintaiku buatlah aku membencimu jangan membuatku semakin mencintaimu, jangan menyulitkanku! Apakah kau tidak tau kau telah menyakitiku, membuatku menderita!" Aku membiarkan air mata terus mengalir dari mataku, aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaan yang aku pendam selama ini, ini terlalu menyakitkan.

Naruto tiba-tiba memelukku, erat. "Maafkan aku...Hinata, maafkan aku karena telah menyakitimu dan membuatmu menderita. Maafkan aku, Hinata." Naruto membelai rambutku, aku bisa merasakan air matanya yang terjatuh ke pundakku.

"Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku, jangan mengacuhkanku lagi Hinata, jangan bersikap dingin kepadaku lagi, jangan pernah. Aku tidak sanggup. Kau sangat penting dan berharga untukku. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dengannya, menatap matanya lurus. "Jangan berbohong padaku, jika kau mengatakannya padaku karena kasihan aku tak menerimanya. Aku tak memerlukan ungkapan cinta yang kosong."

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya padaku sehingga dahi kita bersentuhan. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Tidak Hinata, aku tidak berbohong. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu." Ujarnya seraya mencium bibirku begitu lembut, aku bisa merasakan kasih yang disampaikannya lewat ciuman ini. Namun aku segera melepaskan ciuman itu."Bukankah kau mencintai Sakura?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya menatapku lurus, ia membelai pipiku, lembut. "Itu sudah lama berlalu, cintaku yang sekarang dan seterusnya hanya untukmu, Hinata. Percayalah."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto, tanpa sadar air mataku keluar . Naruto segera memeluku. "Jadi bagaimana, apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku?" ujarnya riang.

Dengan mantap aku menjawab. "Ya, aku mau."

Cinta bisa datang tiba-tiba, tak ada yang tau kapan cinta itu datang dan pergi. Karena hatilah yang menentukan kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta. Cinta bisa tumbuh kapan saja tanpa sepengetahuan kita. Teruslah memiliki harapan... jangan pernah takut terjatuh, berusahalah untuk meraih harapanmu itu.

**The End**

Well, saya berharap kalian menyukainnya dan tentunya menghibur my dear readers. :)

Jangan lupa meninggalkan reviewnya, i really needs it.

Siapa tau kalau banyak reviewnya saya bikin another naruhina fic or maybe other parings.

Just dont forget to review guys :*

Jaa ne!


End file.
